


Best Half of My Soul

by nessauepa



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Sleeping Together, climbing windows, soul mates, supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessauepa/pseuds/nessauepa
Summary: "And they never talked again about how Even gave Isak his very first kiss. They never talked about how that night Even also gave Isak his second and the third. About how at some point Isak didn’t even remember how many kisses they had had. They didn't talk about how they kissed lazily lying on Even's bed, with their legs intertwined. How they kissed uncountable minutes straight, cupping each other faces."Childhood AU that was supposed to be one shot.Look at this draw. I offered it as a prompt, and she did it: https://flabbergastedboatwoman.tumblr.com/post/173986090168/based-on-nessauepas-childhood-au-fic-i-dont





	1. To the Moon and Back

Isak didn't really know how it was to be only Isak. Only Isak, and no Even. He was there for his entire life as far as he remembered. No matter how improbable it was. No matter if they were of different ages. Isak didn't really remember why or how. Even was simply Even, that was always there with his lovely presence.

One of Isak’s first memories included Even. Almost all of them did after all. It was from when he was like five or something. They were all playing at school when the boys started talking about who they liked. _Sara. Ibsen. Julia. Ingrid_. And then it was Isak’s turn.

“I like Even,” said Isak, very matter-of-factly.

“You can't like me, Isak,” said Even amused. “We're boys. You need to pick a girl”.

Even gestured wildly with his tiny arms as if he was trying to explain something very obvious to a little toddler. Isak blushed and said the name of the first girl that came to his mind. He sat alone on the ground, ashamed. He didn't want to play anymore. That day he stayed like that, looking to his feet until Even’s little arm was wrapping his shoulder.

“Isak," Even whispered in his ear. "You can like me if you want. I don't care”.

Isak's baby heart clenched in his chest. He smiled so so happy, like when he was playing with a puppy. Even smiled right back with his big blue eyes huge in his face, and from that day on, Isak liked Even.

Isak didn't quite remember a time when he didn't love Even. But he knew exactly when he admitted to himself that what he felt for Even was different, that it was _more_. He was around nine years old, Isak and Even had each one a cheap and silly superhero ring that they had gotten from a Cheetos snack. Isak was Spiderman and Even was Superman, the _bestest_ of the _bestest_ superheroes.

They never took it off. But even so, Isak lost his own. He and Even looked for it, they looked and looked and looked, but never found it. Isak looked at Even's ring and then to his empty finger and felt so sad. Isak didn't tell Even, but the real motive why he was so desolate was that he liked their matching rings.

Next day came bringing Isak the realization he felt something for Even indeed. It started when Even got to school beaming like the Sun, asking Isak _'close your eyes and extend your hand'_. Isak did it so fast that the other kids mocked him. But they didn't get, it was Even. When Isak opened his eyes, his Spiderman ring was there. He didn't know what to feel or what to think when he looked at Even with big green eyes and didn't say anything.

"Isak, are you happy? Are you happy, Isak?" Even asked and asked until Isak managed a shy nod.

The warm smile that Even gave him that day, with his heavy eyelashes blinking slowly at him, it was something that even that nine-years-old Isak felt in his heart. He didn't know what love was or what being in love meant, he only knew then that his heart beat stronger for Even.

Even was the boy with the brightest eyes, all the stars of the sky there. Even was blue blue blue, Isak’s favorite color. Even was the name written all over Isak’s notebooks. _E &I_. Isak wrote it everywhere, every school desk, every notebook. Every bench. It was his signature. He wrote it even when his mind was fixed on the lecture or in some conversation. His hands just traced the lines alone. He did it by heart now.

But Even was also the boy that every girl wrote Valentine's Day cards. Isak hated Valentine's day. It was always the day Even received a lot of cards, a lot of hearts, but never from Isak. So when he was eleven years old, he took the courage and made him a card. And he wouldn't send him a stupid pink or red one, Isak chose a card the same color of Even's eyes, ' _I like you to the moon and back'._

But the problem was, Even knew Isak's letter. So he asked his mom to write the letters _'e'_ and _'i'_ on a paper. Isak cut both letters carefully not to damage it, then, sticking his tongue out, he fiercely concentrated on delineating the heart connecting them. Even drew too well, he couldn't give him a shit heart. Next day, he sneaked his card into Even's locker, feeling like a hummingbird was inside his chest.

Isak didn't hear again about that card, but next year, Isak opened his locker and a green card fell to the floor. Isak was so happy, he read it a million times, ' _most beautiful eyes of the world'._ His heart smiled in his chest, even if he didn't know who was the author.

And Isak didn’t quite hate Valentine’s Day anymore.

Even was also the older boy, the one hung the moon and had all the answers. He was the one that teaching Isak how weed could set him free. And freedom wasn't something that Isak was used to feel. He loved weed, he loved how he could lay his head on Even's lap and don't feel ashamed about it. He loved the freedom.

"Even, I've never kissed a girl," said Isak.

"It's okay," Even answered.

"I don't know how to do it," Isak confessed.

"I can teach you if you want, Isak," said Even blowing smoke on Isak's face playfully.

"What?" Isak gasped.

"I mean, I've kissed before, why can't I show you? Why should this be a big deal?" Even shrugged.

Isak's memories of that day were kind of a blurry. The next thing he recalled was both of them kneeled facing each other, Isak's heart trying to escape his rib cage apparently.

"Isak, no need to be nervous. We're just practicing, okay?" said Even looking concerned into his eyes. "First lesson is very simple, you have to lean close to the person's face."

Even was leaning against Isak, who mimicked him nervously.

"Wait, wait, wait, Isak. You can't rush this. The most important part is the anticipation. You need to lean in very slowly, to prolong the moment. So, again?"

Even made them lean back and forth uncountable times. Isak was always too fast, too anxious. So next time Isak tried really hard, leaning in ever so slowly, drowning into Even's eyes, his heart clenching and twisting inside him, his breath erratic. Until their mouths were just a breath away. Maybe it was the weed, but he was feeling fucking high.

"Perfect," Even smirked at him. "Second lesson, you need to touch lips, be sweet first, before anything else. It's important. No open mouth, no rush, just touching lips, okay?"

Isak nodded, feeling intoxicated by Even's face so close like that, wondering if Even could tell.

"Close your eyes, Isak," Even muttered.

Isak obliged, closing his eyes and opening his heart. But then he heard Even bursting out laughing.

"Isak," he laughed. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Isak shouted becoming grumpy.

"Why are you pouting so much?"

"I knew it. You're just fucking with me!" Isak yelled.

"No, I'm sorry! Oh my God, you're the cutest thirteen-years-old boy I know. Hey, I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting it. It's all."

"So, no pouting?" Isak threw him an unimpressed glance.

"Er...it's your style we're trying to find. Just do it. It's kind of cute."

Isak sighed and closed his eyes again, pouting like before.

Even touched their lips together, just slightly brushing them. No weed in the world could even compare to being high by Even. At some point, Even's plump lips wrapped his pout, Isak felt weak. Isak lost himself in time and Even's mouth, moving slowly together with him. It lasted until Even popped their mouths apart looking into Isak's eyes with lips still parted, a little breathless.

"Was it good?" Isak asked, unsure.

"It was..." Even replied with one million expressions crossing his eyes "Good."

Isak cracked a big smile, like a child being congratulated for homework. Even melted into a fond smile.

"So, next..." said Even peeking at him apprehensively. "It's the kiss itself. Like, full mode. Still up to it?"

"Yes," said Isak peeking down.

"So," Even kneeled closer. "Technically it's about moving tongues together. But it's important not being too desperate. You gotta be there, nowhere else, like you have all the time in the world. That is what good kisses are about."

Even smiled as if proud of his own speech.

"It sounds like a lot of pompous shit...and difficult."

"It's all about finding a rhythm," said Even. "So...from the beginning?"

Isak leaned in ever so slowly while looking into that blue, losing himself before closing his eyes and pressing their lips together. Isak would never forget how warm Even's lips were that day, so soft. Suddenly the entire world didn't exist anymore, his whole body was giving away. Isak parted his lips willingly for Even, because it was Even. Even, who slid his tongue inside Isak's mouth, touching their tongues for the first time.

First, they were unsure, measuring and tasting. And Isak had never kissed before, but it seemed they were finding their rhythm. It was flowing, every dance of their tongues, their lips. Every tilt of heads to one side, and then to another. Like a synchronized dance, finding the right angle to explore more and more. Finding their pace together.

And they never talked again about how Even gave Isak his very first kiss. They never talked about how that night Even also gave Isak his second and the third. About how at some point Isak didn’t even remember how many kisses they had had. They didn't talk about how they kissed lazily lying on Even's bed, with their legs intertwined. How they kissed uncountable minutes straight, cupping each other faces.

No. They didn’t talk at all. Even gave Isak all his first kisses, and next day he spiraled to his first down episode. He crashed really hard and got diagnosed. After Even's mom hung up, Isak cried all night long with pain in his heart. Still feeling Even's lips on his own.

And Isak waited, entire three long days with no news from Even. He didn't care what his mother said, what Even’s parents said. That night Isak climbed through Even’s window, entering the bedroom without Even even moving on his bed. Isak lied beside him, without the other boy saying a word.

That night, Isak stroked Even’s hair for hours and hours until Even finally opened his eyes. Lifeless, hurt, but also with acknowledging, with a thank you dancing in his big blue eyes. So beautiful, even like that. Isak mumbled that everything was going to be okay, even if he didn't know shit about that. That night was the first night that they slept together.

Isak cuddled Even through his entire episode. He was there every day, hugging him while watching movies. Hugging him when he was taking naps. Even’s parents exchanged glances but didn’t say a word. And Isak didn’t give a fucking shit about what they could think. He climbed Even’s window every single night, hugging him while he slept, leaving in the morning. Isak promised him to always be there in his episodes. _'You are not alone'._

Even’s first episode was when all the cuddling started. But they never really stopped it. They were thirteen and fifteen years old, and Isak cuddled him until he noticed relieved Even’s smile returning to his face. He still hugged him when Even’s eyes started shining again. Isak cuddled him with his heart light until at some point he was being hugged instead. They watched movies hugging each other. They teased each other. They laughed, and sometimes they punched each other - okay, only Isak punched Even. They talked about life, death and parallel universes, never leaving each other's embrace.

Even’s parents got used to that, and this became just the most natural thing to everyone around. Isak and Even, they were soft friends that hugged each other. And they never really talked about that, they never talked about how Isak would snuggle against Even’s chest. They never talked about how Even would wrap his arms around Isak’s waist. That was simply their thing. Their childhood-friendship thing.

But be like that, that close to Even wasn’t always easy for Isak. He was almost fourteen years old, he wasn't exactly a kid anymore. Isak started staring at the lines of Even’s t-shirt over his chest, how the fabric softly molded his stomach. And this was difficult. Sometimes this was fucking impossible. Like when they were struggling for some shit offense that Isak had made to Even, even if Isak was still very on his lap. They fought trying to grab each other hands until Even’s hand slipped accidentally under Isak’s t-shirt. Isak’s laughs died immediately in his mouth.

Neither of them moved. Isak fixed his eyes on the movie, trying to have something else to hold onto than Even’s hand over his bare stomach. Isak closed his eyes and only concentrated very hard on breathing normally. Just breathe. But then Even began lazily brushing his thumb on his skin there, sending shivers from Isak’s stomach directly to inside his pants. That day Isak jumped from the bed on a single movement. He gave Even some random excuse before leaving, not even daring to look at his face. That day Isak got the tram with both hands on his front. Confused and horny. It seemed that this was all that he was those days.

And it didn't help that Even wasn't a kind of scrawny teenager. Or maybe it was only Isak’s eyes. Or maybe it was the devil working against him. Because Even at sixteen let his soft blonde hair grew long. This phase only lasted a couple of months, but it was enough for Isak to have so many wet dreams that sometimes he couldn't quite look at Even’s face without blushing. Isak couldn’t help the slow-motion scene in his head every time this all confident Even with his stupid soft hair arrived at parties. Looking like a fucking rock star. Just blonde hair, plump lips, and blue eyes everywhere. And Isak at age fourteen was a wrecked horny mass.

And one night, they went to a costume party. Isak was an angel and Even was a pirate. A fucking stupid gorgeous blonde pirate with his stupid hoop earring. Isak was ashamed by how much this shit was turning him on. In general, he could control himself and be just his friend version, the one that punched him hard and kept telling him to shut up. But that night Isak’s crush mode was turned on. Level hard. Isak was drinking his beer, looking with fixed eyes at the wall ahead. _How would it feel to be pinned against this wall by Even?_

“What time is it?” said Even coming from nowhere.

Isak jumped almost to the ceil, and his cheeks burnt like he was feeling the flames of hell.

“21:21,” said Isak looking into his phone.

“Seriously?” Even asked raising his eyebrows.

Isak just shrugged back.

“We're going,” said Even grabbing Isak’s hand.

That night was the first time that Isak admitted to himself. Truly and openly admitted to himself that he was in love with his best friend. Even brought him home, they lied facing each other, talking and laughing the entire night. And that night Isak stared at him sleeping. When he heard Even’s deep breaths beside him, he felt brave enough to lean in, approaching their faces, Even’s lips mere centimeters from his own. Isak brushed their noses together very, very carefully. That night Isak closed his eyes and slept with their faces touching, feeling Even’s intoxicating smell everywhere. Isak was fourteen years old, and he never forgot his last thought before falling asleep that night. _I’m in love with you._

They weren’t kids anymore. Isak was fifteen years old. They went to parties, and they drank. And Isak watched with his heart tight Even kissing girls. Girls. Always fucking girls. One day Isak was drunk, Isak was always drunk those days. Isak asked dumb questions, his heart did. His heart was blunt.

“Would you like me if I were a girl?” a very drunk Isak asked.

“I like you even if you are a boy,” Even replied frowning.

_But not the same way. Never the same way._

But Isak still had a drop of hope in his heart. He only needed to know if Even could feel the same way. If he knew that, he would tell him everything. He would open his heart to Even. So one night, one party, Isak started asking Even about hot girls. Asking for his approval. And then he asked him about boys. Even didn’t find any boy hot, not a single one. That was when Isak knew that his friend was normal, he wasn't a fucking creep guy desiring his brother. Isak’s heart tricked that night, and all the hope evaporated.

Isak decided that he would like girls too. He would drink beers and focus on what was attractive about the girl. And so he did. Isak found a blue-eyed girl. _Almost as light_. He lost himself in those eyes. He almost forgot about Even that night. He danced with this girl, he kissed her. And it wasn't a bad feeling. It wasn't good either. It was just nothing. No feeling. And it was okay.

It was okay until he opened his eyes and saw Even's eyes burning him through the dance floor. Still kissing his fucking girl of the night. Isak couldn't make himself to look away, Even had no fucking right. So he stared back in defy. Even bit the girl's lower lip and Isak mimicked him, mirroring everything. Every single dance of Even's lips. Even ate his girl mouth, licking and tasting, Isak did the same. _He will close his eyes now_.

But he never did. And Isak kissed that girl like he had never kissed any girl before. Isak kissed that girl with his eyes opened and intense, staring at his best friend’s shining eyes. He felt his pants getting tighter and tighter. He popped their mouths apart and ran away. He found a closet and entered there. _Fucking bastard._

Isak was sick of Even everywhere. Every damn place. At school. At parties. In his head. He couldn't fucking close his eyes in peace. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't eat, he couldn't function. He wanted to hit him in the face, only that he also wanted to fucking taste his mouth too. He wanted him so fucking hard that his whole body hurt. His heart hurt, his cock hurt, it hurt everywhere. _Fuck you, Even._

"Isak, are you there?” Even asked through the door. Even found him. Of course he found him.

“Fuck off!” Isak yelled.

Even entered the closet, the tiny, tiny closet. And now he was everywhere. _Of fucking course._ His eyes landed on Isak’s pants.

“Oh,” said Even.

Isak was sick. He was tired, he was high, he wasn't even ashamed. He didn't make any effort to hide it. Maybe he should point to it. _This is you. This is all on you._ Fuck it. Fuck Even. Fuck him big time.

“Good times with that girl?” Even smirked.

“I hate you!” Isak screamed.

“Don't say that,” said Even serious again.

“I hate you so fucking much!” said Isak with tears in his eyes.

Isak didn't even see when Even approached him. He didn't really notice until Even was kneeling, reaching for his pants.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Isak shouted.

“I'll make you feel good again,” said Even.

And Isak allowed him. Isak allowed everything like the fucking weak weirdo that he was. He let Even took the reins. He was too tired.

“Have you ever received a blowjob before?” said Even looking up at him.

Isak shook his head with wide green eyes and lips hanging down, watching Even’s smile wrapping his cock. Isak didn't say anything when he felt everything. From his heart to his cock. He didn't say a word, even when he looked down and locked eyes with Even, staring back at him with innocent blue eyes. Full of concern, looking silently for any sign of Isak’s discomfort. Isak didn't last long after that. And he didn't say a single word, until he felt his body about to burst.

“Even?” he asked desperately.

Even just nodded, staring at him with burning blue eyes. After that Isak gave up, letting his fucking body explode in Even’s mouth and letting go a single word. “Even”.

After that night Isak was so ashamed that he stayed away. And they had never been apart before. He avoided Even everywhere. Even called him and texted him. And he ignored everything. But this was when his mother got sick. When his mother started yelling and saying that he was a sin. That he was a mistake. His mother just lost it. And for the first time in his life, he was alone. He had no one, not even Even. And it hurt, it hurt a lot. It hurt until he couldn't bear it anymore. Until one night he couldn't breathe. Literally. He was suffocating.

He ran from his house, and his feet took him to Even’s house. He climbed Even's window and knocked. Even helped him enter his bedroom. And when Isak looked into that concerned and sleepy blue again, he just cried. He sobbed like a child. Even hugged him the whole night, rocking him like a baby. He planted kisses through Isak's entire face. Begging him to stop crying, calling him beautiful boy. And Isak was too needy to refrain himself that night. He asked, he begged Even to kiss him.

They were fifteen and seventeen years old, they weren't kids anymore. But Even kissed him, sweetly, as though Isak was a porcelain. And Isak felt good for the first time in weeks. That night he slept dreamlessly and deeply, he just fucking slept. Next morning Isak wake up first. And before he could give it any more thought, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Even's forehead, sleeping like a baby, with his full lips parted. _My boy, even if you're not mine._ Then he left, leaving him a short note.

_'Thank you for being my brother'._

Isak decided that he didn't want to stay away from Even, he couldn't bear be without him. Even if it would need to be just platonic. Isak was almost sixteen, but they still watched movies with Isak over Even’s chest. Just because they were like brothers, childhood friends. But they didn't kiss. Ever. And one day they watched _Saving Private Ryan_. Isak complained the entire movie, telling Even that it made no sense. To kill everyone to save a single person. But Even didn't quite agree.

“it's math,” said Isak rolling his eyes. “You can’t deny math.”

“That is not that simple” Even replied. “Some people matter more than others. I would die for you in a war. And this is why one isn't always equal one.”

Isak didn't reply, but he understood. _I would die for you too._

But Even was bipolar, and this was a treacherous disease. This was evil. When Even’s episodes just started fading away in their minds, looking just like a bad dream, there it was again. Like a bitter reminder. Even was just eighteen years old, but he had had to deal with so much. Isak watched powerlessly Even falling every single time. Isak witnessed the bottom. And Even tried. Even tried so hard. He went to uncountable therapists, he took meds. And some combinations weren’t exactly like a walking on the moon.

One time, Even got his meds adjusted. The same week he went down. Depression. A hard fall. One day he was leaving school looking back at Isak, blowing him a kiss and laughing like the sun. Next day he was a shadow of himself. And Isak was there, Isak was there every step of the way. That night Isak climbed his window once again, and he knew what to expect. At age sixteen Isak was becoming a bipolar pro. He read every little shit, he watched it from the first line. So, Isak at age sixteen knew exactly what to expect when he entered that bedroom that night.

Only that this time he didn’t know at all. Isak entered Even’s bedroom that night, and a sharp pain took his heart immediately, Even wasn’t in his bed. And that wasn’t right, that wasn’t expected. His mind slowed down immediately, scanning the entire room in slow motion.

He saw Even’s bathroom with the lights on and the door opened. Blink. Blink. Blink. And Isak at age sixteen knew, Isak’s heart twisted. He started to cry. Isak walked in slow motion. _No. Please, God. Please, please. Not that. Not my Even._ Isak entered the bathroom, and all the air on his body just left him at once. Even was there, Even was alive.

And Isak had seen down, Isak had seen the bottom and desolation. But nothing had prepared Isak to the hell. He looked down, and his heart cried. Even was in pieces with his long legs spread over the floor, one elbow resting on the toilet. Even looked up at Isak and then he leaned close to the toilet, throwing up violently.

Next second Isak was kneeled by his side. Even looked at Isak, tried to talk and just cried instead. That night. That hell. Isak brushed Even’s sweaty hair from his forehead. _It will get better._ Isak cleaned him with a towel. _It will get better._ Isak kissed his forehead. _It will get better._ He kept repeating it to Even like a mantra, even if he didn't know shit.

“I want to feel anything but pain,” said Even crying on Isak’s shoulder. And Even never cried.

And that Isak at age sixteen pulled a messy and crying Even by his hand. He forced him to get up. Isak ran through Even’s bedroom throwing all windows open in this cold cold November. Isak dropped his jacket on the floor and sat on the windowsill, pulling Even’s back to lie against his chest, pressing his hands firmly against Even’s heartbeat. Strong. _As long as it is strong_. The freezing wind biting their whole bodies. Isak rocked him on his embrace. _It will get better. It will get better_. _As long as you exist._

“You shouldn't be here,” said Even hoarsely a million minutes later.

“There is nowhere else I would rather be.” And it was simply the truth.

Then, Even let go a chuckle. Just a second, but it was there, in the middle of hell. Isak’s heart skipped a beat in his chest, his heart was since a long time strictly connect to Even. Even brought Isak’s hand to his lips and pressed a harsh kiss there. They stayed like that for a while, shaking in each other arms, but neither of them made a move.

“I couldn’t do that without you, Isak,” Even whispered. “Thank you. Thank you for your sweet existence”.

And in the middle of a freezing hell, Isak just realized what his heart already knew. That, right there, that was love. Pure and genuine love. Isak would exchange places with him in a second if he could. He would go through fucking hell to lead him back home. Every time.

_I would choose hell over heaven just to be around you._

_I love you_ _._


	2. Unthought Known

Even got better. Even always got better. The light returned to his eyes and his laughs started shaking Isak’s heart once again. He was eighteen and he returned to school.

Isak squinted his eyes from the moment Even entered the gate holding a mysterious smile in his face. He had gotten a tattoo. He was so proud of himself. It was just a little line, a thin little bar in his right wrist. He said it was his silver lining.

Isak scoffed and said it seemed the letter  _i_ , he called it the ' _Isak tattoo'._ He expected Even to laugh or say shit to him, but he never did. Even just smiled silently and never said a single thing. This disarmed Isak, who stood there with a pathetic half-smile frozen in his face and an uncoupled heart beating like crazy. And he never admitted it to Even, but he truly considered it his. And he secretly loved it.

Sometimes, when Even was asleep, Isak would caress his wrist. The ' _Isak tattoo'_. He'd trace it. Up and down. Down and up. Until he'd fall asleep as well. And at some point, this became so automatic, that he started doing it when Even was awake. And for God sake, sometimes Isak would do that in front of their friends. And suddenly this was just one more of their things.

Their friends didn't understand why they were always hugging and touching so much. But Isak's memory couldn't really reach a past when things weren't like that. As certain as Isak's favorite color was of a very specific ocean blue, Isak and Even, they were the softest friends ever. They were the blindest friends.

They were sixteen and eighteen years old and taking more and more. Isak was climbing Even’s window most of the nights. He just expected for all of it now. For the talks hugging before sleeping, for Even caressing his face gently and tucking his hair behind his ear. But what he couldn't pass without anymore was the look in Even’s eyes. No one had ever looked at him as Even did. Blue, sleepy and fond, so fond.

Every night now, Isak was caressing the skin between Even's eyes, because he knew this made him sleepy. And he wanted him to sleep first. He waited for Even’s heavy breaths to whisper ' _I love you'_. Every single night. It became his routine, his secret. And seeing Even falling asleep in his arms, parting his plump lips, it was the best part of Isak’s day. It was the best part of Isak’s life. It made that sixteen-years-old Isak feel like he was a man. _My baby, even if you're older_. And yes, their friends didn't understand what they were. And honestly, neither quite did Isak anymore.

One day, they helped Jonas moving out. Fucking Jonas and his fucking fifth-floor apartment, no elevator. Isak went downstairs for the millionth time that day and found Even sitting on the van's back. Isak at that point had seen Even’s smile uncountable times in his life, but when he grinned that widely just for him, his heart still picked up. As always.

"So, you're sitting here while I’m working my ass off there?" said Isak.

"We're in our break,” said Even, pulling Isak in by his belt loops.

"So now you're corrupting me too?" said Isak smiling, pressed against Even’s chest.

"Actually, I was checking the champagne," said Even sliding his hands to Isak’s waist and looking up at him that way always made Isak's inners twist.

"Champagne?" Isak scoffed softly. "Champagne?"

"What?" Even chuckled. "Isn't that what people drink to celebrate?"

"I want beer," said Isak smiling like an idiot, leaning in and all but pressing their foreheads together. "Beer".

And maybe Isak was saying it too softly. Softer than any friends would talk to each other. And maybe he didn't know what the fuck they were doing anymore. But he doubted he'd be able to stop it by then, it was way too addictive. And the thing is, Isak didn't want to stop it. At all.

"Hey, Isak," Jonas yelled, startling both of them. "Tell your boyfriend we need him upstairs."

Isak and Even exchanged looks, speechless, mouths slightly parted. Isak knew he should say something, deny it or laugh, turn all of this into a joke. He did it the best. But then Even bit his lower lip with an amused smile dancing in his eyes. And Isak hadn't the willpower anymore.

"Boyfriend," Even spoke beaming at him. "One could get used to it”.

_What?_

And how was Isak supposed to keep it cool, when Even was going upstairs backward, what was ridiculous itself, staring at Isak all the time as Jonas rolled his eyes, pushing him up with both hands on his chest. How was Isak supposed to breathe when Even was mouthing ' _boyfriend'_  before finally turning around, filling the air with his giggles and leaving behind an Isak confused as fuck. And so in love.

That was when their friends all began referencing them as boyfriends. Isak and Even only stared silently at each other as Isak tried to read Even’s expression. And Even was right after all, because Isak got used to that. So shamelessly fast.

The same night that that _boyfriend_ thing started, Isak would never admit it, but he dreamt about Even. Not that this was something unusual. But that day it felt different, more real. In that dream, they kissed and kissed. All the thoughts Isak always tried so hard to suppress just popped all in the form of an absurd and infinite kiss. There was no fear, no doubts, just kissing. It was overwhelming, it was ridiculous, it was delicious.

Isak and Even kissed rolling over the grass. Eating each other mouths hungrily and lazily. Topping, bottoming. Seeing the sky, seeing the grass. Blue, green, blue, green, blue, green. Isak was rolling, his mind spinning and he was just free. Kissing Even like in a movie, in slow-motion and with cameras turning around them. Music playing loudly as they stroked their mouths together as a unity, brushing their tongues hurtfully slow. Freezing slow. Like they had all the time in the world. Like they were in love, just like boyfriends.

Isak was still smiling the next day when he opened his eyes to meet his favorite pair of blue staring back at him, with a sleepy and amused expression. Isak blushed even before fully awake. That day, Isak’s mind wasn’t the only thing way too happy. He jumped off that bed and headed home so fast that he never heard what Even tried to say. It wasn’t the first time it happened, but it was the first time that Even had noticed before him.

Isak ran home wishing the floor would drag him down, ashamed until his bones. But still feeling the ghost touch of Even's lips on his own. And somehow that was a much more powerful emotion. Isak rested his back on that tram wall and closed his eyes, trying to hold the sensations of that dream, and sighing like a fool. Isak was sixteen years old, and so fucking in love.

Even texted him it was chill. It was okay. He said he'd actually be concerned if Isak woke up beside him looking like he looked in the morning and having no reaction. He made Isak laugh. Even said it was Saturday, the day God reserved for boyfriends to be together. And he made Isak laugh more. Even promised don't ever forget about that morning. Isak laughed and promised to punch him. Even promised to wear two layers of clothes from that day on in that case.

They promised one more million silly things. Isak called him bastard, jerk, and idiot. Even called him boyfriend, cute and teasable. And Isak lost his breath laughing at the lamest jokes in the history of lamest jokes. But Isak returned, because Even was home.

They started using this boyfriend thing as a joke. They started using it as an excuse. They'd tease and call each other boyfriends. Even started calling him ' _baby'_. And fuck it, but it seemed just right. Isak had a hard time trying to keep it cool, trying to hide how everything inside him was twisting. _Baby_. He just loved it so fucking much.

They laughed, their friends rolled their eyes but laughed too. And it was so ridiculous, some people really thought they were boyfriends. And Isak knew it was like playing with fire. But he decided he'd enjoy it as long as he could. He could deal with the ashes later.

Parties. Parties. Parties. Every single party now, they had a silent dance. Even and Isak. They moved together from distance, in synchrony, turning around and seeking for each other unconsciously like a sunflower and his sun. Checking each other under their eyelashes while taking seeps from their beers, winking at each other playfully whenever they caught each other eyes. Like it was nothing. But it was everything.

Those parties, Isak didn’t drink until forget anymore. He drank just enough for the demons inside him fell asleep. Only until his movements started flowing like a dance. Isak wanted to remember now, he wanted to feel. Every shiver running up his spine every time blue met green across the room, looking just for him.

He drank just until he almost forget all the whys. Until the point when the love inside him almost overflow. Almost. Isak at age sixteen knew exactly what love was. And even if all this love suffocating inside him sometimes made him feel like choking, if he had the choice he'd choose it all over again. His love for Even was the most beautiful part of him.

But Isak happened to love Even Bech Naeshein, his best friend since forever. Isak loved this boy with all the love that his sixteen-years-old body could contain. Some parties he drank until he almost let it out. Just until the tenuous boundary between the love and the whys started mixing up.

“Even?” Isak asked in one of those parties, losing his balance and throwing himself on him. “What would you say if I asked you to be my boyfriend?”

“Try it one day and you'll see,” Even spoke, brushing a sweaty loose hair strand from Isak’s forehead.

“Okay,” Isak whispered, closing his eyes a little too long under Even's touch. “But I probably won't,” Isak sighed, resting his head on Even's shoulder.

They stayed silent, Even tracing patterns in Isak's back.

"Why not?" Even asked finally, in a way that wasn't quiet Even.

"I can't" Isak whispered as if he was telling him a secret.

"You're not ready," Even sighed, and he sounded sad. Isak hated when Even was sad.

"I hate when you're sad,” said Isak, opening his eyes and staring into surprised blue ones.

“I'm not sad,” Even replied smiling softly.

“No?” Isak asked smiling like a child.

“How can I be sad when you are smiling at me?” Even spoke staring into Isak's soul.

Isak stared back trying to keep things in focus and make his brain work those words, feeling dizzy when he couldn't.

“I’m tired, Even,” said Isak, leaning in and snuggling against the crock of Even's neck.

"I'm taking you home," said Even softly. "I've got you, baby," and he kissed Isak’s hair.

"One day?" Isak muttered with his eyes still closed.

And Isak didn't really remember. But he may or may not have touched their lips, taking Even by surprise. And maybe he was dreaming already, but he swore he heard "One day, baby."

Isak and Even were fake boyfriends. But it had to be enough because Isak didn't know how to be with someone else just yet. Not when he didn't even know how to be at peace with himself. He couldn’t be with the right person still feeling it was wrong. Still failing to breathe just because he had started thinking. Isak was confused about a lot of things, but never about Even. So when Even hugged him at night, Isak held onto this feeling. He buried his nose in Even's neck and didn't think. Just for a minute. One minute and another more.

Isak knew how they were each other hoists. So, yes, Isak loved someone in a way that he couldn't tell anymore what was love for a friend, for a brother, for a man. And what was just pure love for another human soul. He loved with every new beat of his heart. And just as uncontrollable as it. But Isak knew more than he knew about the certainty of this love, that he simply couldn't afford the fucking risk.

More than he needed relief for this love, he needed Even to be there, happy, with his wreckable smile. He needed him to exist. Because there was no other conceivable option. And for that Isak took as his personal mission since years ago to take care of him. If he pushed Even away and then Isak wasn't there for him. He simply couldn't afford the risk, no matter how much love he had to swallow, he'd suffocate if needed. And Isak wasn't exactly a selfless person, but he decided a while ago that Even would always come first.

And it was okay, because Isak had never been genuinely happier than being Even’s fake boyfriend.

Those days he was the only one leaving parties with him. Even would mouth ' _home'_  with an inquiring face across the room and Isak would abandon his beer shamelessly anywhere, Jonas’ hands, a plant, the floor. And for God sake, how could he care about beer when Even was helping him to wear his coat kissing his hair? Honestly? Just fuck the beer.

Isak at this point was entirely enchanted. He couldn't even hide it anymore, the stupid grin was there, all the fucking time. They’d walk home lazily, bumping their shoulders teasingly and grinning at each other. Sometimes even holding hands silently while Isak’s heart screamed. They didn't dare to ask the important questions, but they walked home just like boyfriends.

Sometimes it was cold. And those were the best walking homes. Isak was growing fond of cold. He never told Even that, but cold reminded Isak of them. As a unit, as together. And Isak feeling the cold breeze over his face felt strong. He felt alive. Cold also meant Even rubbing his own hands before caressing Isak’s face. If Even just knew how close Isak was of fucking purring sometimes. No wonder all pets loved Even, sometimes he almost felt like laying on his back and exposing his belly to a tummy rub.

"I could show you how to shave,” Even spoke one day, nonchalantly, while they walked home.

"What?” Isak shrieked.

"What?" Even giggled.

"What as in what the fuck are you talking about?" Isak shouted.

"You're growing a peach fuzz. It's so soft,” said Even, bringing a hand to caress Isak’s chin. “Like a baby goat”.

“Fuck off,” said Isak shoving his hand and seeing him rolling his eyes. “I don't need you to show me how to shave, what the fuck.”

“Have you tried it before?” Even asked with that beautiful stupid smile enlightening his face.

"No...but I’m pretty sure this isn’t rocket science, Even,” said Isak rolling his eyes.

“I don't want you to cut yourself,” Even replied.

“I’ll survive, Even.”

“Please,” said Even grabbing both Isak’s hands. “Let me, baby,” and Isak was lost before the sentence was finished. _Baby. Fucking baby_. Fucking unfair.

And _baby_ was the reason why Isak ended a Friday night barely past nine in Even's bathroom, staring at him in the mirror.

"Isak, this is all about a good prep. Warm water is the secret," said Even turning the handle of the sink and bending down.

He sounded so cocky that Isak turned to him with a clear intention of rolling his eyes. But when he saw Even bent to the sink like that, he swallowed hard instead. If Even just knew how many wet dreams Isak could fill only at the sight of the muscles of his back moving under his shirt like that. _Fuck. How would it feel to pin him there, leaning down to lick his neck?_ And fuck Even. Because Isak had to look up and invoke his well-known mantra _mummy, Jesus, mummy, Jesus, mummy, Jesus_.

"You good there?" Even asked arching his brows.

Isak nodded eagerly and turned to wash his own face. He needed water. Cold, cold water. He needed help.

"Ready?" Even asked, stepping closer slowly, sliding his hand on the sink.

Isak straightened up and fuck, they were just a breath away. Isak nodded weakly, tilting his head up to stare at shining blue eyes.

"Lubrification, this is the second step," Even spoke smirking, lowering his eyes and squeezing the tube of shave cream, getting a generous portion on his hands. "Close your eyes, Isak."

Isak gladly obliged, because this was an easy way to avoid devious blue eyes. This was a way to try to put his damn mind in place.

Even covered both their faces with shave cream, and then when Isak stared at them through the mirror, maybe they should look ridiculous, but somehow that was only turning him on even more. Even looked gorgeous, like something out of a commercial for shaving cream. But what was new?

"Isak, shaving isn't about passing the razor through your face indistinguishable. I mean, the hair grows in a particular direction. It's all about practicing the shaving directions that feels better," said Even in the mirror. "You'll see that some of them feel rougher and some smoother."

Isak tried to mimic Even's precise movements. And maybe it was just his incoordination, or maybe it was Even's fucking existence in this world, made specially to tempt and distract him. But it ended with the bathroom floor covered by small spots of red, and Even confiscating Isak's razor, demanding Isak to practice on him instead.

But Even was too tall, the angle was too wrong. And somehow, for a couple of different reasons, Isak just ended a post-party sitting in Even's dry bathtub, with Even sitting between his legs, leaning back on Isak's shoulder, as Isak tried his best to do the softest movements. But what was challenging itself turned into the hardest task as Even melted more and more over his chest, looking up at him with his big puppy eyes. He seemed so satisfied with himself. Isak sometimes forgot that he was older, Even was his baby, too.

“Stay still, baby,” said Isak focused on his work.

“What did you call me?” Even blurted out, snapping his head back at Isak.

“Fuck, Even. Are you trying to make me cut your throat?!" Isak shouted, maybe a bit too harshly, seeing Even freezing.

Isak stilled, with the razor suspended above them, staring hesitantly at Even, seeing the exact moment his face lit up, first his eyes, then his lips, cracking into a grin. Until it took his whole body, chuckling over Isak’s chest.

“Gosh, I love you,” Even laughed.

 _What?_ Isak’s heart rushed because the object of its affection was laughing lightly saying absurd things like _I love you_. Then rambling about movies where people had gotten his throat cut, totally unaware of how Isak was frozen in place, staring at him humorlessly. The object of all this love was moving that stupid full lips, looking adorable with that white shave cream in his face. Talking absently, looking up with his eyes light like the sky under the bright bathroom lamps. Astonishingly beautiful, heartbreakingly beautiful.

Isak let go a hurtful whine, he literally whined, because sometimes it got too much. Isak was the strongest sixteen-years-old boy, but he was only human, after all. And sometimes he got too inebriated, by Even's beauty, by Even's scent. By the unbelievable coincidence that was Even's simple existence. Everything about Even just made Isak's whole being scream _Love him! Love him! Love him!_

And the same way he saw Even’s smile raising, he saw it fading away. First his eyes, his eyes were always the windows to his soul. They always told too much. And right there, they were showing a lot of emotions while Even's mouth still melted that smile.

Isak didn't know what Even was seeing, but he loved that look. He loved when Even looked at him like that. He felt important, he felt fucking amazing. Blue eyes piercing his soul and making him giddy. Could Even see the love inside Isak? Right there, staring at Even, he felt like it was leaking. Overflowing his body and filling that whole fucking stupid bathtub.

 _Don't look at me like that. I'm not strong enough._ And Isak was indeed very strong, he was amazingly strong, but sometimes when the boy he loved looked at him like he worshiped him, like he was a piece of art, like he was kissable. Those times, Isak strength weakened. And those times, looking at that blue that he knew by heart, Isak would scream with his mind what he couldn't make himself let go yet.

_Even, love is the only thing I feel, every second of the day. I’m so in love with you that sometimes I can't breathe. Sometimes I forget how to speak. Sometimes I feel so much love inside me, that I even start loving myself._

Sirens started blaring in Isak’s mind. And even if deep inside he knew that he was fighting a lost battle, he tried. Looking at Even, he started stroking his hair, trying to find an escape to that feeling threatening to burst out of him.

Even felt the change of the mood, because he wasn't saying a word. But this wasn't helping at all because he was still looking fucking beautiful and adorable. All speechless and confuse. Isak let go a sighed chuckle the exact moment that he gave up.

Isak found himself leaning closer, closer, closer. His heart pounding frenetically and his mind short-circuiting, as Even tilted his head backward in his lap. Isak ran his hand from Even's hair to his cheek, and he didn't even care that he was making a mess of shaving cream because Even closed his eyes and parted his lips. Even fucking wanted it too. Fucking Even, the boy who made him happy just by breathing, was offering himself. Isak stared in awe at him, waiting and breathing raggedly between his parted lips. So kissable.

In Isak defense of that day: Even. No jury in the world would condemn him.

Isak dove in and touched those lips, feeling Even gasping in response. And like that the last drop of the slight willpower still existent in his body just disappeared. It was only and exclusively fault of this surprised gasp Even gave. Because it was adorable, it was suffered, it was relieved. All of the mixed feelings Isak was experiencing himself.

Isak exploded, like a supernova. Gone.

Hands found Even's face, mouths crashed, and tongues finally met each other, eagerly, messily. In a delirious slathering of shave cream and lips, as mouths gaped open wide, pornographically wide, trying to eat each other in a wet fight.

Isak ran his hands desperately through every surface available, Even's face, his neck, his hair. Running his tongue inside Even's mouth, tasting the entirely of him. It wasn't elegant, nor gentle. It was sloppy and full of teeth, but Even was just following him, reaching back to Isak's back of the neck in a harsh grip, pressing him further down, further inside his mouth. It was wild and frenetic.

Then, Even let go a muffled and hurt moan, that made Isak's inner twist in pleasure and knot immediately in response. He was responsible for that, he, Isak, even if he couldn't recognize himself. _I made Even moan, I made Even moan!_ And maybe a couple more moans like that and he'd come untouched. He was painfully aware of how hard his cock was pressed against Even's back. There was no way Even wasn't feeling it. But Isak that moment didn't have any space left in his body to care, he only wanted from life to hear Even make those sounds again, and again, and again.

Without even thinking, Isak ran his hand under Even’s t-shirt, feeling the soft skin of his stomach, trailing Even's happy-path at the same time he made a slow twirl with his tongue inside Even's mouth. They moaned together into the next kiss. Isak couldn't help a smile forming over Even's mouth. He smiled until he felt Even's mouth, searching for him again, inviting him inside. He obliged, being dragged by all those feelings.

They were a complete mess of shaving cream, in their faces, in their mouths and hair. Shaving cream everywhere. And maybe love tasted as shave cream. Maybe it was how freedom tasted. Isak wanted to never let go of Even, he tried to glue their mouths together, forever, forever like that. And when nothing could be more, they moaned together.

Next second Isak's world was being ripped off. Even, all of sudden, pulled apart, separating their mouths with a pop sound. They opened their eyes at the same time, staring at each other with their chests heaving. Isak's mind was blank. No thoughts, just feelings.

"I'm pansexual," Even blurted out, looking at Isak expectantly, wide eyes and breathing hard, and Isak saw it then. Even's eyes were full of fear.

Fear was home, it was part fundamental of Isak's life, always present in the background, always stalking him. Sometimes Isak underestimated it, like it was nothing. It wasn't nothing. He knew it. It made him scared, ashamed and tired, so tired. It dragged all his energy. The fear of being his whole version. The fear of just being, until the most comfortable option was simply don't. Don't be anything. Stuck forever in time, never evolving, never living. And when Isak saw a similar terror daring to appear in those eyes, there wasn't really anything else to say. Just that one single thing, buried inside him and mixed with his bare flesh, glued by fear. But that was Even. And Even would always come first.

"I'm gay."

Isak said it for the first time out loud, when he hadn't even dared to let it make room in his brain. Isak didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't that. He was dumb with no concrete thought, his mind only concentrating on the funny sound of this word letting his mouth, the weird way the G resembled a gasping. That was out there, and Isak didn't know what it changed. And in that moment of pure dullness, he just felt exposed and raw in front of Even, who somehow looked as fragile as him.

They were close, and every new hard breathing they got a little closer, attracted to each other like by gravity. Seconds passing by until their noses were touching again, slipping through the shaving cream. They slid their faces together, brushing noses and caressing cheeks with cheeks. Even needed him as much as Isak did. They breathed each other, closing eyes and just feeling, brushing their faces together like two puppy lions learning how to demonstrate feelings. It was primal and raw. And sweet, everything between them was always sweet. At that moment, Isak forgot every single why.

When their lips touched again, it wasn't something premeditated or conscious, it was just pure wanting. Their mouths knew better, their bodies knew better. Their lips glided to each other and met, pouting slowly and impressing a sweet pressure in an unhurried and lingering kiss. Isak felt in a single moment what he hadn't felt in a life.

That time, there was no desperation, just certainty. Isak kissed Even carefully, like one kisses a child bruises, trying to heal him, to heal himself. Then, when their tongues touched again, it was too intimate. It was slow, on the verge of too slow, it let Isak's stomach freezing. Even melted his back against Isak’s chest more and more as Isak wrapped both arms around him, to hold him, to keep him there, at that moment, maybe forever. Even curled both hands around Isak's forearms, holding onto him as though he needed it for his life.

The grin Even gave him that day, after a kiss like that, breathless, with his messed and sweaty hair, eyes shining with tears threatening to pull. He made Isak’s heart clench. Isak smiled widely back, he smiled and smiled and smiled at that boy that he loved more than his own existence.

Until all the whys began to hit him again. First one thing or another, and then in batches, like a locomotive in the middle of his chest. And suddenly he couldn’t breathe. The fear, the fear. Isak’s eyes filled with tears because it was all they did since he was a child whenever he felt anything. And when he saw Even's happy expression vanishing away, his heart clenched and he began sobbing.

“Isak?” Even called him surprised, with wide eyes.

“My mom,” said Isak between sobbings.

And he couldn't make himself to let go more than that, to express everything inside him, every single fear, so he just let go this single one. And he sobbed, he sobbed like a child. Hurtful sobs bursting from his soul.

“Hey, look at me, baby,” Even spoke shifting back, kneeling between Isak's legs and cupping Isak's slick face, forcing him to look at him. “You don't know that.”

“I don't know who I'm supposed to be now,” Isak blurted out.

“You’ll be whoever you want. Are you listening to me? You will be just Isak,” said Even making him look directly into the blue. “My sweet, sweet Isak,” he added smiling with his eyes.

Even hugged Isak until his sobs were few and far between, until they were both lying awkwardly in that bathtub with their legs out. Until Isak was looking at him hypnotized as Even kept sweet talking to him, the sweetest things in the softest voice.

That night Even told him a story while running his hand through Isak's hair. Isak drunk every single word, blinking slowly with his wet eyelashes.

“It's the story of a boy," said Even. "The boy with the most mesmerizing eyes in the world. They were green, but they changed color all the time, they made people cry just by looking at them,” Even spoke with a calming voice, still soothing his hair.

“This boy was a prince, and he was afraid most of the time. He didn't think he could be a king one day, so he spent his days tormented and concerned.”

“But what this little prince didn't know was that the reign had someone that believed in him, wholeheartedly. That always knew how unbelievably amazing he was, how he’d give a great king someday. This person was a tall blonde guy. And also the court jester.”

Isak let go a sobbed laugh, watching Even chuckling back and leaning in to impress his mouth on his forehead. Isak returned him a shy smile as he continued.

“The thing is, the court jester loved the prince,” said Even looking cautiously at Isak. “He loved him, so so much,” Even spoke with a hurt sigh, closing his eyes for a while.

Even looked at him again, blue eyes studying Isak's soul, then smiling shyly while Isak stayed there, inert, but with his whole body going crazy. The boy he loved, so so much, was saying he was loved, so so much, too. Isak didn't know how to react or what to say. He wanted to speak, he wanted to say it back, but he couldn't make himself. His breath began getting erratic until Even restored the hand caressing his hair and continued.

“The court jester was right after all, because his little prince grew up and became the best king that the reign had ever seen. The most kind, beautiful, smart king of all reigns. And the happiest. He became the happiest person there, and made everyone surrounding him a little happier too. Because this was something that came naturally to him, he was like the sun."

Even smiled at him before continuing.

"So, is this a good story or no?”

“What about the court jester?” Isak muttered.

“What about him?” Even asked frowning.

“Did they end together?" Isak asked with big green eyes. "One day?”

Even looked back, not saying a word, lowering his hand from Isak's hair to his cheek, caressing it with his thumb and removing the last remnants of the shave cream. He roamed Isak's face, his eyes eventually settling in Isak's eyes again, with a crook smile forming on his lips. Even nodded slowly.

“One day,” Even muttered. “When the prince became a king.”

“One day,” Isak repeated nodding back, trying to absorb those words. _One day_ , he talked to himself, feeling a calm numbness taking his heart.

Even leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. They breathed each other without saying a thing, until their weird position in that bathtub started being uncomfortable, until their breaths evened, until their hearts calmed down, until Isak was smiling to himself.

And that night, in that bathtub, they didn't say anything else, because all had been said and done.

_One day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and kiss/dream inspiration from the Pearl Jam's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0pmP14Dhxk
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments and kind words.  
> If you feel anything, just let me know :)
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> <3  
> Leave comments if you liked it. I would love it!


End file.
